


Rendezvous With Vingilot

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: For Shirebound's "Starship."  Meneldor flies to meet Vingilot in the heavens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



Meneldor reaches Vingilot in the high heavens. 


End file.
